We all want what we can't have
by Sqiggles
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Inuyasha wanders to a tree to think. Kagome and Kikyo happen to hear what he says. What will happen? And what won't? Who will Inuyasha choose in the end? [ON HOLD]
1. Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

**Important:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts.

**We Want What We Can't Have **

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw that she was asleep. He got his sword and walked out to the woods. There he sat against a tree by the lake. He began to think to himself. "You can't have Kykyo because she's dead." He said aloud. "And you can't have Kagome because she doesn't belong to this time." He continued. He smiled and said. "I guess we all want what we can't have."

* * *

Done!

Yes extreamly short. But I thought it got the point across. Please Read and Review. And if you want I'll put a second chapter.

**

* * *

LEF**


	2. Kagome

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Important: Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Inuyasha or Kagome seem a little Out of Character.

**We all want what we can't have. **

_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Kagome**

"We all want what we can't have." Kagome visibly twitched. _Inuyasha that baka._ _How could he say something like that? Does that mean that he… he wants me?_ She just about fainted right there but instead she grew angry. "INUYASHA!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Damn. _He'd been too preoccupied with his thoughts and hadn't noticed her coming. "What?" "What do you mean Inuyasha?" "About what?" _Damn she heard me!_ "You know what about. Why didn't you just tell me?" The last part came out as a whisper. But Inuyasha being the hanyou that he was heard what she said. _Tell her? She'd hate him. She didn't need to know what was going on inside his mind._ So he got up without answering her. He walked past her and was shocked when he felt her arms wrap around his back. "Inuyasha please tell me. What did you mean?" "Kagome." His voice was soft, and soothing as he worked himself free of her grasp. "Inuyasha." She looked into his eyes, what she was searching for even she didn't know but she found it. The shred of emotion, the one piece that meant he cared at least a little bit for her. The space between them closed as she pushed herself up on her toes to reach his face. Their lips meant and it felt like they were the only two in the entire world. Blushes appeared on both of their faces as their lips held each other like their arms did.

To choose Kagome would be to choose this. Would he choose the living over the dead? The warmth of new love over the familiarity of the old?

**To be continued!**

Next up Kikyo. Even though I am a KagomexInuyasha fan I'll gladly write the other side as well. And I'm leaving it up to you to tell me who he should go with. Just say Kagome or Kikyo and whoever gets the most votes will be the winner. Hope you liked it. And sorry for making you choose again. --' I just want the reader to feel like he/she has a say in what happens to the story.

To the one who wanted to use the title on her/his page. – Yes you may.

To the one who gave me idea of what to do with this chapter by hinting what would happen in Kagome were to find out – Thanks.

And I was just seeing how many reviews I would get if I asked. I think that if people like a story enough they will review.

Sorry chapter 1 was so short.

Chapters 2/6 Written.

Until Next Time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	3. Kikyo

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Important: Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Inuyasha or Kikyo seem a little Out of Character.

**We all want what we can't have **

_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Kikyo**

"We all want what we can't have." "Do you want me Inuyasha." He jumped; it was obvious that he hadn't noticed her. "Kikyo. I didn't see you there." She walked towards him her steps were unaltered and sure of herself. "Inuyasha do you wish to travel this road again?" "It'll be different this time. I won't let Naraku hurt us again." His hand reached out to hers. "Let me be with you Kikyo." She moved forward and cold arms surrounded him. But he didn't care not right now. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her again this time harder. And a third time, more demanding, but still gentle. "I am yours Inuyasha. I have been since the day I met you." "Kikyo." His eyes searched hers for a moment seeing only what they had held fifty years ago. "Dare we go down this path again?" "I will go where ever you are Kikyo. I will protect you." Her embrace tightened and she kissed him.

Will Inuyasha choose the priestess risen from the grave and the love that he is sure of? If he goes down this path there is no guarantee of what will happen but he is willing to try. Kikyo or Kagome. Dead or alive. Which one will he choose?

To be continued!

Well there we go KikyoxInuyasha fans. Hope you liked it. The choosing is only two chapters away. Please review.

Chapter 3/6

Chapter 4- Kagome

Chapter 5- Kikyo

Chapter 6- Inuyasha Chooses!

Until Next Time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	4. Kagome Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

**Important:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Inuyasha or Kagome seem a little Out of Character.

**We all want what we can't have**

_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Kagome 2**

"We all want what we can't have." Kagome stood there shocked. Her shock slowly gave way to rage. "INUYASHA!" His ears perked upon hearing her voice. Kagome. "You baka!" He winced. This was not going how he wanted it to. "Kagome." She glared at him. He winced again knowing what was coming. "INUYASHA SIT!" His did a hard face dive into the dirt. "Kagome." "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" "Ouch!" "Not again!" "You pervert! SIT!" "Dammit won't you stop already!" She drew her arrow. "Kagome." He sweat dropped. He'd really ticked her off this time. "Pervert." She said lowering her bow and turning to walk away. "Kagome let me explain." He followed her to the well. "What's there to explain? I heard you loud and clear." "I uhhh." "I'm going home. Don't follow me!" She jumped in the well just as Inuyasha dived to grab her hand. He missed and caught himself before falling into the well too.

Will Inuyasha chance being rejected by the very one he loves?

Done 

That was weird. This is the opposite of what happened in Kagome part one. This is what it would be like to be rejected by Kagome.

Chapters 4/6 

**Chapter 5-** Kikyo 2

**Chapter 6- **Inuyasha Chooses!

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	5. Kikyo vs Kagome

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

**IMPORTANT:** Sentences in **Bold** are when Kagome speaks.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Kikyo or Kagome seem a little Out of Character.

**We all want what we can't have**

_By: Sqoggles_

**Kikyo vs. Kagome**

The hidden Chapter

* * *

"Neither of us should have him." The two mikos were standing in the clearing by the well.

**"I know." **

"Then why pursue him?"

**"I should ask you the same thing Kikyo. You're dead."**

"And you're not of this time. So why then?"

**"Because I…. Because I want to!"**

Kikyo walked closer to Kagome.

"You have many other suitors. Why not choose them? Why Inuyasha?"

**"You have another man too. Why not him?"**

"Naraku is not my suitor."

**"Onigumo is though. So why not him?"**

"I do not love Onigumo."

**"So do you love Inuyasha then?" **

Kagome's voice was quieter now.

"I do."

**"And I do too."**

"Then we shall see who he…."

**"You aren't real. Kikyo your body is made of clay! How do you expect to give Inuyasha warmth?"**

"I share a past with him."

**"And I share a future."**

They glared at each other.

"Inuyasha WILL pick me. Because he loves me more then he does a mortal girl made of flesh and bone."

**"Inuyasha will pick me because I am alive. And I love him."**

"Inuyasha shall choose here soon."

Kikyo let her hair down.

**"Yes and when he does we will find out which of us he loves more."**

Kagome's voice was sad. Kikyo walked over to her. Standing right next to each other they truly did look like they were related.

"So we wait**." **

**"Yes we wait for Inuyasha to choose whenever he does. But until then I will stay by his side."**

Kagome walked back towards Kaede's where Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were waiting for her leaving Kikyo standing there.

* * *

**The End**

Yup, a chapter you didn't know about. Or did you? I've actually had this planned since I decided that I was going to continue this story. I hope that you liked it.

And omg did this chapter suck... my writing's changed quite a bit. I promise you that the final chapter will be longer and better written. Please note that I've had this chapter saved for months probably since like March or so.

**Sqiggles**


End file.
